Kiss Me Through The Phone
by I'mNotYourAngel
Summary: Clary calls her boyfriend for some late-night inspiration when she can't sleep. Mundane AU. Oneshot.


Clary let out a frustrated huff as she rolled over for probably the hundredth time. She couldn't sleep.

She'd tried every trick she could think of but she'd never been a tea person and she'd only managed to try meditating for about five seconds before feeling absolutely ridiculous and giving up. Normally she'd go over to her boyfriend's place but Jace was in Los Angeles for work.

A spark flared in her belly as she thought of all the ways she couldn't wait to welcome him home when he got back to New York. Well, that was _one_ way to tire herself out...

Clary stroked her fingers slowly over her underwear as she reached for her phone, pulling Jace's number up and dialing. She bit her lip and sighed as it rang.

"Hey, baby," Jace's voice came through the phone, soft and husky as though he'd been asleep. "What's up?"

"Can't sleep," she admitted softly, still stroking herself. "Missed you."

Jace made a pleased sound at that.

"I miss you, too. Only four more days, though."

Clary heard rustling and assumed he was shifting in bed. She winced as she glanced at the clock and realized it was one in the morning.

"Did I wake you up?" she asked, feeling a bit guilty.

"It's okay, it's only ten here, I just dozed off cuz I had nothing else to do. No meetings until noon tomorrow, either, so I can stay up."

"Good..." Clary breathed, her hips twitching as she kept her slow pace.

There was a pause and then she heard Jace chuckle.

"So why can't you sleep?" he asked, sounding amused.

"Told you... I miss you..."

"Mhm... Are you touching yourself?"

"Yes," she whimpered as she pressed her fingers a little harder, happy that he finally caught on.

A low growl vibrated through the phone, making her shiver.

"Over or under your panties?" he asked knowingly.

"Over," she whispered, kicking the blankets off her lower body as she began to heat up.

"Mmh, you like teasing yourself, don't you?"

She did; she always had. Quick orgasms had never satisfied her properly, she loved drawing the pleasure out, making it last as long as possible.

"Take your shirt off."

She obeyed quickly, tossing the garment aside and laying back against her pillows.

"Now what?"

"Play with your tits. And listen..."

Clary moaned softly and palmed her breast, massaging it roughly before pinching her nipple and tugging. This was _exactly_ what she'd wanted when she called Jace, what she _needed._

"Fuck, I miss you, Clary..." his rough voice came through the phone, sending shivers through her. "I wish more than anything we were in the same bed right now, god, you have no idea what I wanna do to you..."

"Tell me..." she whimpered breathlessly as she continued pulling her nipple.

She could practically _hear_ the smirk on his face as he chuckled darkly.

"I wanna _taste_ you, Clary. Every single fucking inch of you."

He paused when her breath hitched, chuckling like he knew he had her before continuing.

"I'd start at your mouth, kissing you so hard you can't breathe. Biting your lip, sucking on your tongue..."

Clary whimpered and bucked her hips.

"Then when you need a break, I'll move down to your neck; kissing and licking that sensitive spot behind your ear, maybe scrape it with my teeth. Reach down and play with your nipples, make you start writhing underneath me."

Groaning, Clary squirmed in frustration, wishing more than anything he could put his words to action.

_"Jace..."_ she gasped brokenly, her voice pleading.

"Touch yourself, baby," he said roughly. "Slowly."

She could hear him hastily undressing over the phone as she slid her hand into her underwear, gasping softly as she gently circled her clit.

"Not too fast, baby, don't want you coming yet..."

"I won't," she promised in a breathy whisper, trailing her fingers lower to glide through her wetness.

"Good girl," he breathed heavily.

"Tell me more," she begged, her hips twitching as she teased herself. _"Please..."_

Jace growled lowly. Clary whimpered in response.

"I want you desperate," he admitted in a low whisper. "I want you right on the edge and begging for it, knowing I'm the only one who can tip you over. I wanna tease you til you scream and then enter you little by little, so slowly you'll wanna cry. And then, when you feel like you can't take another second, I'll fuck you so fucking hard you won't walk right for a week."

_"Shit,"_ she whimpered, panting as she fingered herself roughly, completely losing herself in his words.

"You gonna come, baby?" Jace's breathing was rapid, his orgasm approaching quickly.

"Yes, fuck, I'm gonna come so hard," Clary moaned, turning onto her side and moving her hips against her fingers.

"Come for me, Clary. Say my name, baby, come for me," Jace gasped, his voice tight.

Clary's gasping moans caught in her throat as her back arched and her eyes rolled back in her head. A long stuttering moan ripped from her throat as she came, her fingers rubbing her clit rapidly as she rode the aftershocks until they subsided. Through her sex-fogged mind, she heard Jace's moans grow in volume until he also found release and fell quiet, their heavy breaths mingling over the line.

"Fuck," Clary whispered with a giggle, turning to bury her face in her pillow as Jace chuckled with her.

"Feel better?"

She swore she could hear Jace's cocky grin in his voice.

"Much, actually. You did good, kid," she joked, grinning when she heard him snort in response.

"Well, let's see if I did my job properly," he quipped back. "You feel like you can sleep?"

Clary paused, doing a quick mental once-over of her body.

"Maybe. I feel heavy and warm, I'll probably fall asleep once we get off the phone."

"We should get on that, then," Jace joked, laughing when Clary whined in protest.

"I like talking to you, though," she whispered, her eyes starting to drift shut.

"I know you do, baby, but we can talk tomorrow if you want."

"I always want," she grumbled adorably.

"Okay, sweetheart. I'm gonna let you rest now, okay?"

Clary just mumbled noncommittedly.

"Goodnight, love. Have wet dreams."

Clary's eyes popped open at that.

_"Jace!"_ she sputtered as she heard him cackling.

"I'm sorry," he said, clearing his throat and sobering up. "For real, goodnight. I love you."

"I love you, too," she said with a grin, shaking her head.

Her smile faded slightly as she hung up, biting her lip as she tried not to think about how much she missed him.

Her phone pinged with a text message, pulling her out of her thoughts. She rolled over to check the screen and saw a message from Jace.

_Just four more days... I love you._

Clary giggled softly, turning her face back into her pillow as she grinned wider than before. Even a continent away, Jace knew her better than anyone in the world. She put her phone away and lay back, closing her eyes and easily drifting into a comfortable sleep.


End file.
